


When Kai came to visit

by littlemissstark315



Series: We’re not friends; we’re family [13]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kai comes to visit, M/M, Nightmares, References to Guardians of the Galaxy, Wash has issues, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Kai is in town for a visit with her brother and wants to see all the new family members. It doesn’t go as smoothly as Tucker would have liked.Or Grif





	When Kai came to visit

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling depressed because I lost a chapter for a fan fiction I was working in so I wrote this to vent.

Wash can barely remember the last time he saw Kai Grif but apparently she was coming over this way to visit her brother for the next two days and she wants to meet all the kids and lord help him, he knows how brass her mouth is, he just hopes she keeps herself behaved.

He kept looking at the time on his phone, they were supposed to be over Grif and Simmons a half hour ago. Tucker was in charge of getting Hailey ready while Makenzie demanded she get ready herself.

He yelled down the hall. “Girls, let’s go! We’re running late!” Makenzie came running down the hall, wearing a blue very similar to Tucker’s armor and a white skirt with flats. A bow in her hair that matched the shirt, blond curls bouncing with her as she grinned. “How do I look daddy?”

Wash smiled as he hugged her. “You look beautiful. What is taking your father so long?” “He wants Haileys hair to be perfect so he’s working really hard on it.” Wash sighed, walking down the hall and into the bathroom, seeing his four year old daughter sitting on the close toilet while Tucker was still fussing with her hair. Wash glared. “What is taking so long?”

Tucker looked at him. “Her hair doesn’t want to cooperate today.” “Why don’t you just put it in her pig poofs and be done?” “Dude, we haven’t seen Kai in forever, Hailey needs to look perfect. Isn’t that right sweetie?” He asked her. She smiled up at him. “Yep! I want to look like a princess!”

Wash huffed. “Well hurry up, you have ten minutes before Makenzie and I leave you here.” “Alright, Alright, geeze buzzkill.” Wash rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. He saw Makenzie sitting on the couch, looking board and waiting.

Eventually Tucker came out holding Hailey with cute cornrow braids with bows and a pink dress. Wash smiled weakly, feeling some stress leave him when he saw them. “Are we finally ready?” Tucker grinned. “I think so.”

They walked across the street and wash knocked on the door. Simmons answered with a smile. “Hey guys.” Wash sighed as they walked inside. “Sorry were late, Someone just had to have perfect hair.” He gave a look to Hailey who giggled in Tucker’s hold.

Simmons nodded. “It’s no problem.” He turned, calling his own child. “Gavin! Makenzie and Hailey are here!”

Within moments Gavin came running out, Kai following. Her dark brown roots showed through her bleach blonde hair, she was wearing a tank top that was not appropriate for children being around and shorts and thankfully flats and several necklaces and bracelets made of shells. She grinned. “Oh hey, you’re that cop right?”

Wash sighed. “No. I am and never was, a cop.” She shrugged. “Whatever.” She grinned at Tucker. “And Tucker, you’ve changed so much. You’re married?” Tucker grinned as he held Washs hand, letting Hailey down. “Oh yes. And two little girls too.” He pointed to Makenzie who was sitting on the couch with Gavin. “The older one is Makenzie and the young one is Hailey.” “Aww, they’re so precious. Never thought you’d turn out gay, seeing how into me you were. Especially in that cave-“

Grif cut her off as he walked in. “I told you to be appropriate Kai!” Tucker was grinning, remembering that memory from blood gulch and Wash was feeling that familiar sense of ill-ease. His self-worth issues starting to come to the forefront of his mind but he just gave them a friendly smile.

The whole night Kai flirted with Tucker, giving him looks and even touching his shoulder or lower back and Wash didn’t want to make a scene but he felt insanely jealous but the other half of him got depressed, maybe Tucker would rather have her? He really wasn’t gay until he met wash (or he had, he’s never told him any past partners) but there’s no denying she’s gorgeous and very available and willing to do anything in bed.

He didn’t bring it up at home as they got the kids ready for bed and then themselves but Tucker knew something was off. Wash was just getting done brushing his teeth when Tucker frowned, standing in the door way. “Everything ok? You’ve been quiet.”

Wash played it off, giving him a smile. “Yeah. Fine.” Now he was paranoid about his answer; was it too quick? Did he snap at him? Did it sound angry? Tucker walked closer. “You’re sure? I know Kai said some things you probably didn’t want to hear.” Wash gave him a fake smile. “It’s all in the past, it’s not like we can go back and change it.” “Yeah. I guess.”

Wash got in bed and felt Tucker spoon him, holding him close. “Hey, I love you.” Wash felt his heart break a bit; did Tucker mean it or was he just putting on a show? “I love you too.” He fell into a restless sleep.

The next day came and went as as normal, work and kids but for some reason Simmons and Grif was watching the kids which leaves the house to just Tucker and Wash.

He walked in the house, finding it strange the door was open and not locked like it normally is.

But then he heard noises from down the hall. Sex noises. Moans and voices. His stomach sank and his blood ran cold as he walk closer to the noise, stopping at his bedroom and opening the door.

His eyes watered over when he saw Tucker in their bed, thrusting up into Kai as she rode him, panting and moaning like she belonged in a porn.  
Wash had to stop this. “Tucker…” He called out.

Tucker saw him, stopping his movements. “Oh shit. Babe, give us a minute?” He told Kai. She pouted as she pulled off him. “Ok but don’t be too long, you know how I get without that cock of yours.” Tucker just smirked to her as he put boxers on, ignoring the shock and hurt look on Washs face.

Tucker walked out, signaling Wash to follow. Once they got to the living room Wash had to ask, voice thick. “How long?” Tucker shrugged. “Since she came back to visit yesterday. Honestly, did you think I could resist that temptation?” Wash swallowed the lump in his throat down. “But we’ve been together so long, been through so much. We have two daughters, what about them?”

Tucker waved his hand, waving the thought away. “Fuck’em. They’re your problem now.” Wash audibly whimpered, tears never seeming to stop flowing down his face.

Tucker sighed, walking closer. “Did you Seriously think I’d be with you when I could be having that?” He said, referring to Kai. He continued, Washs tears never stopping, his lip trembling like a child. “Seriously, I don’t know why I married you. I mean I could be getting so much pus if I wasn’t held down by this damn ring.” “Do you even love me? Did you ever love me?” Wash asked, voice shaking.

Tucker sighed. “Not really.” A sob escaped Wash and Tucker rolled his eyes. “Jesus, you are so naïve to think I’d settle down for someone like you.” Wash looked at him, already knowing what he meant but Tucker continued. “You are so broken it’s hilarious. I couldn’t take another sleepless night of yours with your nightmare and problems.” Tucker suddenly took his ring off, shoving it in Washs chest. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have a woman to go fuck.”

When the door to the bedroom slammed shut Wash crumbled to the floor, sobbing and holding the ring close.

“Wash! Wash, babe, wake up!”  
Wash woke suddenly in bed, gasping and crying. He turned, seeing Tucker above him looking beyond concerned and worried. “You we’re having a nightmare.” Wash pulled away from him, sobbing. “No, no what are you doing here? You left me.”

Tucker frowned. “Wash, I’ve never left you. It was all a nightmare.” Wash looked at him, almost studying him before he grabbed Tucker’s left hand roughly, looking at the ring.

Tucker watched, holding his hand, already having a good idea of what was in his nightmare. “Let’s get some tea.” He said, Wash was quiet as Tucker gently helped him stand and walked out of the room.

Once in the kitchen Wash sat down, hands shaking and heart still pounding as he watched his husband start the tea kettle.

Once it was started Tucker sat next to him, frowning. “What did you see?” Washs voice was rough, tears still in his eyes. “It didn’t feel like a dream. It felt real. I went about my day, did my duties and came home. But when I did I heard noises. I…” His voice cracked before he swallowed, clearing best he could. “I saw you in our bed, with Kai. You didn’t even care that I caught you. After that you told me how I hold you back, that you never loved me. You didn’t even care about the girls. Then you shoved your ring at me before going back to Kai.”

Tucker let it all sink in before he let out a breath. “I knew seeing her yesterday bothered you. Why didn’t you talk to me?” Wash shrugged. “I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. She was just going to be here for two days before leaving. I didn’t want to make a scene or seem rude when she was flirting with you.” Tucker raised an eyebrow. “You think she was flirting with me?” “Yes, she made it obvious.” “True but she’s like that with everyone. If you haven’t guessed it she’s kinda easy.”

Wash sniffled, wiping his eyes. “You could have her, right now and I wouldn’t even stop you. I’d just accept it because I don’t want to hold you down.” Tucker held both Washs hands with his own, his dark skin a contrast against Washs fair, freckles skin. “Hey, look at me.” He urged wash.

Wash looked, blue eyes red and watery. Tucker held his hands tighter. “You are the only one I will ever want. Kai might be gorgeous but so are you. Don’t ever compare yourself to her or anyone because they’re not you. I could never want anyone else. It’s always been you.” Wash gave a little, watery smile.

Tucker continued with his own smile. “I love you so much and I love our life and our kids. I’d never change anything of our lives.” He brought Washs hands to his lips and kissed each one before he moved closer, embracing his husband, holding him close. “I’m never leaving you, ever.” Wash stayed quiet and enjoyed the embrace of Tucker’s arms around him. The tea kettle broke the atmosphere and Tucker moved to pour the mugs.

Wash let out a breath. “I’m sorry about all this.” Tucker smiled as he sat down, handing Wash his mug. “Don’t be. You can’t help what you dream about but I am going to say I told you so for not telling me how much Kai bothered you.” “I deserve that.”

“Daddy?” Both turned. Seeing Makenzie in her pajamas, looking worried in the entry way. “Are you ok? I heard you crying.” Tucker signaled her over and she came over, letting Tucker hold her close, both facing Wash. Tucker smiled. “Yeah, he just had a bad dream.” Wash smiled weakly at both, they were his whole world.

Tucker gave Makenzie a look. “Why are you out of bed anyway?” “I couldn’t sleep. I woke up like, an hour ago. I’ve just been on my tablet.” “Well at least try to sleep, don’t start taking after your dad here and not sleeping.” Tucker said, giving Wash a playful look.

Makenzie sighed. “Ok.” “Now go back to bed, you have school in the morning.” Makenzie nodded as she got out of Tucker’s hold. “Ok dad.” She turned to Wash and gave him a hug. Wash melted into it, hugging her back. “I love you daddy, I hope your dreams are happy next time.” Wash smiled weakly. “Thank you. I love you too now go back to bed.” She smiled as she pulled away, going back down the hall and into her bedroom.

While Wash was watching her leave, Tucker got his phone out, starting to play a song. Wash looked at him, rising his eyebrow. “Really?”

Tucker grinned as “Fooled around and fell in love” was playing, standing up and holding out his hand. “Dance with me?” Wash sighed but smiled. “Does this make me Gamora?” “You both are very good with knives.”

Wash was quiet but gave a smile at that as Tucker brought his hands on his waist, just barely touching where his back met his ass as Washs hands came around his neck. Wash eventually gave in, smiling more genuinely. “Ok Starlord, I’ll follow your lead.” Tucker grinned, holding him a little closer. “Oh I’m the leader now.” “For once.” Washs smirked as they swayed, feeling his nightmare float away, Tucker’s positivity clearing it away like sunshine through storm clouds.

Tucker leaned in close, smirk on his face and Wash felt like he already knew what he was going to say. “How about next time you get all jealous you let me know I’m yours? Mark me up, bruise me, whatever you want to do.” Wash raised an eyebrow. “Whatever I want to do?” “Oh yes. We can’t do anything right now because the kids are asleep but I am totally down for you being possessive as fuck.” “I will definitely keep it in mind.”

 


End file.
